Fruit Eater
by the sakura trees
Summary: Soul Eater Crossover. Kyo and Tohru, meister and weapon at the DWMA(aka. Shibusen). Come along on various journeys of the two young students. Please Read & Review
1. Pilot

**I've been thinking for a long time if to do a Soul Eater/Fruits Basket Crossover. I told my sister my idea and she said"How can you think about that? Fruits Basket is so cute and Soul Eater is badass..." She hasn't even watched Soul Eater yet...**

**Whatever... This story will have a better title once I come up with a better one... Ideas are more than welcome...**

**The reason this story is here is because people don't ever go to the Fruits Basket/Soul Eater Crossover section. But many people who watch Fruits Basket, watch Soul Eater as well, and if you don't, I recommend you do cause both animes are great!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long night. The moon was shining deadly over the dark town. It had that murdereous(sorry if I spelled that wrong) smile and blood was coming trough its teeth. It was a night, that a normal human would call peaceful... But not for the young Death Weapon and Meister partners: Honda Tohru(weapon) and Sohma Kyo(meister). They were following a murderer known as The Sunner. He had been killing lots of people and was very close to becoming a Kishin. Kyo and Tohru in her Kitchen knife form caught up with the Sunner who was trying to leave that town to get into the forest.

"Stop trying to run away. You are awfully close to becoming a Kishin. I have straight orders to stop you. Sunner, your soul is ours!" Kyo said as attacking the murderer.

"There! Enjoy your meal!" Kyo said giving the Sunner's soul to Tohru.

"Thanks Kyo-kun!" Tohru ate the Kishin egg.

"Come on. Let's go home!"

"Yes!"

* * *

"So, how was your lesson, Tohru-chan?"

"It was good. I ate the Kishin egg. Now I only have to eat 5 more human souls and a witch soul and I'll become a Death Scythe. How about you, Tsubaki-san?"

"I only ate one soul until now..." Tsubaki answered a little bit ashamed...

"Let's go to class" I said breaking the awkward silence...

* * *

"Don't forget about the test!" Professor Stein said after he finished the lesson

Kyo and Tohru went home. "What would you like to eat, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked heading to the kitchen "Fish" he answered simply, going to his room.

After some time, he came back to eat. Tohru had made his favourite fish dish (heh, fish dish lol) my, how he loved fish. As much as he loved milk and high places...*everyody wants to be a cat* ...I swear I'll never go disney again...

Anyway, they ate and went to study for the big test.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short... It is just a prologue...**

**Anyway. if you have other ideas for the title or Tohru's weapon form or if there's anything you don't like and would want to be changed, please tell me in a review and I will consider changing that.**

**Here's the guestion for you(it is just some kind of game, you don't have to answer. I just tought it would be fun...):What is Tsubaki's full name?**

**Please Review!**


	2. The test!

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter 2(actually this is chapter1 the previous was just some pilot) I have changed the title to Fruit Eater(altought, A Souls Basket doesn't sound bad either) and about Tohru's weapon form, I think I'll make her a kitchen kife... I can't think of anything else...**

**Nobody answered my question last time, but at least I got reviews. I am very thankful for that:) **

**I put up a Fruits Basket poll: Who's your favorite character? Answer that if ou want:)**

**Guest: Thanks, you gave me some really good ideas.**

**animelover789: Thanks, here's more:)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was rising. It was still sleepy and it didn't seem to have much energy. That's right, it was a rainy day. The perfect day to take a test. Especially for Kyo, right? Wrong! What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even have the energy to walk to shool, let alone writing the test... He decided that he would say home for the day. He could take the test any other day... He layed back down until he almost fell aleep again. Almost... 'knock knock'"Kyo? Ready for school?" Tohru asked from behind his door. "No" he said with a low bored voice. Tohru came in. "Could it be that you're not feeling well?" "It's because of the weather." "What's wrong with it?" "The rain takes away all my energy. It's always been that way..." "In that case I think you should stay home. You can take the test some other time" "Ok..." he said laying down again. "But, wouldn't you like to eat something first?" Tohru asked beore leaving the room. "Nah..." He fell aleep. Tohru went to school.

"Hey, Tohru-chan! Ready for the test? Where's Kyo-kun?" Tsubaki asked walking next to Tohru "He's sick..." Tohru said a worried "Is that so? I'm sure he'll be ok..." Tsubaki said smiling. "Still, I'm impresed you studied..." "Whatever!" Soul and Maka came in the classroom, where everyone was preparing for the test. Prof. Stein came in, and the test started. Tohru knew most of it. There were basic questions like 'A sound soul dwells within a sound ... and a sound ...' She had prepared for a long time for it. Kyo had too... too bad he couldn't come... 'I wonder what the rain has to do with this...' she tought. 'He's so misterious and closed up on his own. If Shinigami-sama wouldn't have paired us up, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to even talk with him. I want to know him better' she tought. "Okay class, the test will be over in 5 minutes. If you have finished, you may go home" Prof. Stein anounced.

When Tohru went home, Kyo was laying on the couch watching TV. It was not raining anymore. It was pretty warm for the end of November. "Hungry?" he asked while pointing some popcorn at her. "No, but thank you" she said with a smile and went to her room, to put her stuff away.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry, but I'll have to end this here. Big chapter coming! I'll try to update sooner...**

**Last time no one answered my question, so I will give another one, but you can still answer the first:**

**What is Tsubaki's full name?**

**and: What does Yuki's name mean in Japanese?**

**Please review!**


	3. Mission before Christmas (First part)

**Guys, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy and I never found time to write... Well, Thanks list:**

**MadyDJ: Thanks, you always help me with your reviews:)**

**estherchan: Thanks, I will, but Yuki means snow in Japanese, but it's ok, don't worry:)**

**Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

The next morning, the two partners were called by Shinigami-sama in the Death Room.

"We're here, Shinigami-sama" Tohru said from behind the big metallic door. They entered, went down the way of Terror(I have no idea how that's really called, I'll just call it the way of Terror)"I wonder what he needs with us" Tohru tried to start a conversation. It was pretty hard to talk to Kyo..."Yeah..." he just gave her a simple answer. Then they reached the Death Room.

"Welcome!" said Sinigami-sama, "I'm glad you came" Tohru and Kyo were standing in front of that mirror. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Tohru asked politely. "Actually, we recieved a letter from the Sohma estate. They want you, Kyo, to go to their New Year's banquet" "What!?" he didn't know if to be happy or sad... They were calling him back home... That doesn't happen often... "But there's still time, It's only the end of November" Tohru stated the obvious. "Yes, it is. But, I'm afraid that there are some Kishin eggs around Japan, that I'd like you to exterminate" Shinigami-sama said. "Leave it to us, we'll go pack and leave ASAP" Kyo was now excited. His family which had always despiced him, now called him home. He might even meet Shishou. Now that would be a perfect New Year.

They went straight home. Tohru was happy to see Kyo so excited in the Death Room, but now he didn't seem so happy anymore. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, I think that my family wouldn't want you around..." he said turning away from her. "But that's really ok, I wanted to go pay a visit to my grandfather as well, so now I don't need to drag you along" she said with a smile but inside she was really dissapointed. She wnted to know Kyo better. She felt as if that was her big chance but now it was ruined... "Don't worry, I'll do something about it" he said to her. The truth is that he wanted to get to know her better, but he was afraid that she'd run away from his zodiac form, let alone his real form.

They arrived in Tokyo at 5:00 a.m. on December, 6th. Kyo knew that Tohru could at least meet Shishou. They would get together so well, but he was really dissappointed finding out that his master was on another trip. (obviously, he went to the dojo to find out for those who don't know) "I'm sorry, but Kazuma-san is still on a trip" said Kuminitsu from behind the door. "Oh, Kyo! You're back!" How have you been? My, how you've grown! I haven't seen you in so long" "Would you please stop treating me like a child? I'm 17!" Kuminitsu was only teasing him. He loved it!"And who's that girl waiting outside? Come in!" he said turning to Tohru "Pleased to meet you, I'm Honda Tohru. I'm Kyo's weapon partner" she said smiling. She was finally getting to know Kyo better. "Want to have some tea?" Kuminitsu offered. "Want some?" Kyo asked Tohru. "Sure" she said "thank you!"

The three were standing around the table. "So why have you come so early? Weren't you coming only to attend the banquet?" Kumintsu started a conversation "We also have a mission here" Kyo said simply. "Oh. And do you already have a place to stay?" Kuminitsu asked again"No..." Kyo started "Could you let us stay here for some time?" "Of course, you're always welcome here" Kumintsu stood up "I'll go prepare your rooms" Tohru and Kyo were left alone "I'm sorry if this is causing trouble. I don't want to be trouble for your family." she started... "It's fine, calm down. Kuminitsu won't even know we're here. We'll be busy all day, and also, he never minded company." Kyo calmed her down.

The next day, they left early to Kyoto. There were about three kishin eggs there. They searched everywhere, but with no luck. They took a midday break and had some onigiri Tohru had made in Kuminitsu's kitchen. They didn't avoid a conversation. "Kumintsu really is nice!" Tohru started "That's until you get to know 'im" Kyo half-joked "he gets really annoying if you get too used to him" he stopped laughing and was now only smiling, a little bit sad. "Altought, I would have liked you to meet Shishou..." Kyo said on a dissappointed tone. "Shishou?" Tohru asked surprised. Kyo was finally letting her know a little bit more. "Yeah, that dojo actually belongs to my master. But now he's on a trip" Kyo explained. "Ok, let's go" he then added, finishing the last bite of his wonderful handmade meal.

They continued their search until they heard a rumor from some strangers. It was about some murderer that continued escaping from the police. "That should be one of them" Tohru said "let's go!" "Yeah" They saw the murderer and killed him easily. Tohru ate his soul, adding to her count. It was almost dark, so they headed back to Kazuma's dojo.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry, but I'll have to end this here. I have to go!**

**Correct answer to Yuki's name's meaning was... Snow! Yeah... his name means snow. The one and only winner is estherchan. Congrats!**

**This chapter's question: **

**Which do you find cooler, Soul Eater manga or anime?**

**Please answer. I'd like to know:)**

**Please don't forget to review! Bye:)**


	4. Mission betore Christmas (second part)

**Hey guys. I'm back. I did a little game in the Soul Eater section. Ask Death The Kid. So please if you want check it out and leave some questions.**

**Esther Chan: You should. Both are cool. I already watched the anime and am now reading the manga. To be honest, I liked the anime better, SPOILER except for the last episode. It was kinda weird...SPOILER END. There are some differences, and some of the manga is cooler, but I still enjoyed the anime more. SPOILER I like it that in the manga Soul becomes a Death Scythe SPOILER END.**

**Now let's get on with the story. Enjoy! I'm writing this on my phone so sorry if there are some mistakes... I'm in my car and this road is extremely annoying...**

* * *

These two weeks have gone by extremely fast. Tohru only needed one more kishin egg and one witch soul. "Acording to Shinigami-sama, those were all the kishin eggs we needed to collect." she said smiling. "Yeah we still have time" "Dinner's ready!" Kuminitsu yelled from the kitchen.

During dinner, Tohru excused herself to the toilet. "Does she know?" Kumintsu asked curiously "No and I don't plan on telling her" Kyo said finishing his ramen. "You know you can't hide it forever" Kumintsu said indifferently. "Whatever, seconds!" Kyo ordered. Kumintsu brought him another bowl of Ramen. "So, what are you going to get her for Christmas?" he aksed again. Kyo was annoyed. "None of your damn business!" he shouted. "Ok, fine... But I still think that you should tell her" Tohru overheard the last part. 'What tell me?' she tought.

Tohru POV

Christmas is coming. I have no idea what I should get him. I don't know him that well... I'm still thinking about what he and Kuminitsu were talking about. What is Kyo supposed to tell me? Some secret? I shouldn't be so nosy, but I really want to know. What should I do? I know! Oh, no, that'd be too obvious. I could make him some cake for Christmas. And buy him some T-shirts... I don't know what to get him...

* * *

**And this, my friends is where I stop today. It's too annoying. What shoul Tohru get him? What should Kyo get her? Please tell me I have no idea.**

**Today's question is: What else do you watch/read?**

**I'd like to know that as well.**

**Please review! Bye!**


	5. Why be alone on New Year's?

**Hi, guys, Sorry for the long wait. I've been damn busy. But now I'm back. I decided: I will do a special chapter where Kyo and Tohru shall meet one of the following: Naruto/Ichigo/Yoh/or any other character I will know from Animes I will be watching. I will put a poll.**

**I solved the problem with the Ask Death the Kid forum. It's hard to find, but if you go to search, write ask death the kid, and look for the one I created, you'll find it:) Start asking! Anything!**

**Thank you list:**

**animelover789: I really am looking forward to watching Inuyasha, but right now, I just started watching Bleach.**

**Estherchan: Thanks for the ideas.**

**Please vote in the poll who they should meet. **

**Random Talk:**

**Yesterday, I watched the best anime movie ever! Road to Ninja Naruto The Movie. It was freaking awesome! I cried a little bit. SPOILER I'm very sensible to Naruto and his parents matters... It was great how they met and had fun even if they were from different worlds SPOILER END. **

**Ok, let's get on with the chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said pointing a little box at him. "Thanks" he said, putting the box away and giving his own to her. "Thank you! Can I open it?" "Whatever" he said and Tohru opened it. "Thank you sooo much! I love it!" She said. It was a pink ribbon. She really liked it. Ribbons were perfect for her and there wasn't another color that suited her better than pink. Kyo went to his room. He opened his present. He took out of the box a T-shirt and a home-made chocolate.

Ok, let's just say that New Year's eve came. I'm refferring to our New year, not the Chinese. Supposing that they were celebrating it on our New Year's date ok?

"Well then, I'm off." Tohru said, leaving for his grandfather's house. She had not annouced her homecoming. She wanted it to be a surprise. Only she was the surprized one to find that her grandfather wasn't even home. She was very disappointed, and she didn't know what to do. She went back to Kunimitsu's, I mean Kazuma's dojo. She met Kyo on the way. He was leaving for the Sohma Estate."Don't tell me you forgot something"Kyo said playfully. Tohru just answered a 'no'. "He's not home, is he?" Kyo guessed and was right. Tohru was just staying there, with her face hidden in her scarf. Kyo tought for a moment, then he took her hand and started walking towards the Main Sohma House. "Are you sure about this?"tohru asked nervousely "Yeah. I'm not allowed to enter anyway. You can keep me company." He said indifferently. He knew that she would be happy. And she was. She was finally getting a chance to get to know him better.

They arrived there a little earlier than they were supposed to. Just as they were searching for a spot to stay and enjoy the view, where they could watch the sunrise, where they could be away from the world. Suddenly, a 'Boom!' was heard and Kyo was lying on the groung, Kagura hugging him to death, and Tohru panicking. "I missed you soooo much! You could have called me!" she started beating him up. Tohru wanted to stop her, but she was afraid. "Kyo-kun!?"Kagura suddenly stopped "Who did this to you, my dear?" "What's with the noise? Is Kyo here?" A voice, a really annoying voice, was heard from inside. "And who is this beautiful young lady?" Shigure approached Tohru. "Pleased to meet you, I am Honda Tohru. Kyo's weapon partner" Tohru said turning towards Shigure 'What a handsome man' she tought. "Kyo! You Two-timer!" Kagura started beating him again. "What? didn't you hear her? She said PARTNER, NOT GIRLFRIEND, and you're not even my girlfriend either!" Kyo yelled at her. He ran off. Tohru introduced herself to Kagura and then, Kagura and Shigure went inside to start the banquet. "Kyo-kun?" "Is she gone?" "Yes, you can come out" Tohru was kinda amused by this, but then, that girl was really crazy... 'He ran off like a cat' she tought to herself.

They sat on the roof. Tohru was trying to push Kyo into telling her more about his family, but then, she didn't want him to feel unconfortable. But curiousity took over. "So, why aren't you allowed to join?" She asked on an innocent tone. "You don't have to answer I was just wondering" she then added. "It's a long story, but I can't tell you..." he said. "Why not? Is it some kind of secret? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise" "It's not like that... I wish I could tell you, but it's not up to me..." "What do you mean? I won't run away, even if that secret is something that is off about you. i really like spending time with you. And if I don't like it, we can just forget it" "You say that now, but..." "I mean it!" "I told you, it's not like that. I believe you, but it's not up to me. This isn't only my secret. If I tell you, my family might erase your memory. And we won't be able to be partners anymore..." he tought for a moment. Then the idea came. 'Secrets are bad for our resonnance. And after the banquet is over, they won't even care about me' "I'll tell you, but after we leave Japan. If they don't know that you know, they won't do anything. Can you wait until then?" "Only if you promise" Tohru said smiling. "I promise" he said. Then they did a pinky promise. The sun rose and the two wished for their own things. Tohru was happy. Kyo was happy as well for some reason...

* * *

**This, my friends, is where I stop today... **

**Please visit the Ask Death The Kid forum. Please vote on my poll. **

**Today's question is: What would you do if one of your friends were a cursed Sohma?**

**Please answer that. I'm really proud of that question. And please don't forget to review:)**


End file.
